1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to radiation detecting, and more particularly, to a radiation detecting system.
2. Related Art
Radiation can cause integrated circuits (IC) to malfunction. Radiation malfunction can occur due to pulse type radiation or radiation dose accumulation over a period of time. While a variety of radiation detection systems exists, no adequate provisions exist for detecting radiation and then protecting against its effects on other circuitry, e.g., a critical processor.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a radiation detecting system for detecting radiation and adjusting other circuitry to be protected.